Stelena: Always And Forever
by StanasUnicorn
Summary: So, this is my AU Stelena fanfiction :D I hope you all enjoy and I'd love some reviews! :D Love you all! On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly I woke up. Nightmares, again. I started to think about last night and that lead my thoughts to Stefan, the kiss, all of it. He was so… so…. perfect. I checked my phone, it was 2 am. I had a new text message, it was from Stefan.

"Hi beautiful, just wanted to say goodnight. Can't think about anything else than you! I love you! Sweet dreams 3"

I laughed quietly. Sweet dreams? Pfft, not exactly. I went up for a glass of water and then I crawled into bed again. And now I dreamt of Stefan.

_We were at the beach, it was a hot summer day and we were in the water throwing a bathing ball around. We could be pretty childish together sometimes but no one really bothered. We both started to get bored and I moved closer to him._

"_I love you Elena" he whispered._

"_I love you too Stefan" I whispered back and kissed him passionately._

_We stood like that in the water for a couple of minutes, hugging and kissing and not caring about the rest of the world.  
He was mine. My perfect man. The love of my life._

* * *

**_Yeah, I know it's short but I don't know if to continut it or just stop here! _**

**_Your reviews would really help and I would appreciate them! :D_**

**_Love!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I yawned, it was now 7:30 am and I had to go to school. I heard Jenna call for me in the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I shouted.

I grabbed my bag and my jacket and ran down the stairs. I almost ran down the cat as I was on my way down.

"Snowball, move!" I said in an annoyed tone. The kitten just purred so I picked her up and brought her into the kitchen with me.

"Good morning" Jenna said and smiled at me.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked, put some cereals in a bowl, sat down and put the kitten down in my lap. She crawled up against my stomach and fell asleep almost instantly. I smiled and started to eat.

"He went over to Anna's earlier, he said that they were going to finish a project for Mr. Saltzman" She answered.

"Really? A school project?" I asked and gave her a look. And you could almost hear the *click* in her head when she got it.

"Oh… Right." She answered and we both started to laugh.

"I mean why else would he leave home earlier than needed?" I said, still laughing.

I finished my breakfast, put Snowball down, she spat at me. I stuck out my tongue at her and I heard Jenna laugh at me.

I went to put my shoes on, hugged Jenna good bye and started to walk to the bus station where Stefan and I had decided to meet.  
He was already there when I got there. He stepped out from the car and started to walk towards me.

"Hi beautiful" He said and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hi" I answered with a huge smile on my lips. I was so happy to see him. We walked to the car hand in hand. He kissed me once more before he opened the door for me.

When we arrived to school there were still pupils out on the yard. Puh! We weren't late today! I checked the time, it was 8:15. We had 10 minutes to get to our lockers and then to our classes.

Both Stefan and I had history the first lesson after lunch so the day just passed by with a swoosh.

Stefan drove me home and we decided that he would stay for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

We layed in my bed, for what seemed like hours, just talking about all that happened in school and I told Stefan about Jeremy and that I thought he and Anna had something going on.

"I think Anna is good for him. She's just the kind of person he needed after Bonnie died." Stefan said

"Yeah, I think so too" I said and started to think about Bonnie, all our memories, what Damon had done to her, everything.

"Elena. Elena! Honey!" Stefan shouted

"Yeah, I'm fine, just started to think about Bonnie" I said and started crying.

He pulled me closer, hugged me and told me he was sorry for bringing it up. I cried and cried, I just couldn't stop. I cried for almost an hour, then Jenna came up to say it was dinner time and we both went down to the kitchen after I had dries my tears.

We didn't talk much as we ate, it was pretty unusual but I guess none of of had anything special to say.

"So, Jer. How's Anna?" I asked

"She's fine" He replied quickly

"I heard you guys were working on a project together for Mr. Saltzman, what topic? I asked

He didn't answer immediately.

"Jer?"

"Geography" He said and stared at the bowl in front of him

"Interesting" Stefan said

Jenna just sat there, her face was hidden behind her hair. I gently poked her on the leg with my foot and she looked at me.  
She was crying.

"Jenna, what's going on?" I asked with a worried tone and took her hand to hold it

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm fine" She sobbed, left the table and ran up to her room

I looked at Stefan, who looked at Jeremy, who still stared at the bowl in front of him

"Jer, do you know what this is about?" I asked

"What? No! How could I" He said upset

I looked at Stefan again and gave him the "Follow me, we need to talk"-sign with my head.

We walked outside.

"Why is everyone acting so weird today?" I said

"And what's going on with Jenna?" Stefan said thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

We banged on the door to Jenna's room, she didn't open.

"Jenna, you need to talk with me!" I shouted

"Go away." She sobbed from inside

"Stefan, we need to get in there I said

We couldn't get in and we didn't get any contact with her.

I called Sheriff Forbes and asked her to come over. 10 minutes later it knocked on the door. I ran down to open it.

"Liz, thank you so much for coming!" I said

"That's going on?" She asked

"I don't know, something's up with Jenna, she cried earlier and when I asked her about it she ran up to her room and locked the door and she won't talk to us" I replied as we went up the stairs.

"Jenna? It's Liz, can I please come in?" She asked

"Go away!" Jenna screamed

"Move, I'm gonna break in the door" Liz said quietly to us and I nodded

She attacked the door with all the force she had and it flew open. Jenna sat on the bed with her back to us. I walked carefully towards her with Stefan right behind me. I sat down beside her and laid my arm around her back and the other around her chest and hugged her. She started to cry loudly.

"Can I please talk alone to Stefan?" She cried

I looked at him, he nodded and I stood up and walked down to the kitchen with Liz.

"Jer, why don't you go over to Anna's? We need to talk alone here" I said, he just nodded and went to put his shoes on and then he walked out the door.

"What's going on?" I cried

"I have no idea" Liz answered

"Elena" Stefan called from the stairs

I ran to him.

"We have a problem" He said

"What?" I asked

"She's turning" He replied shortly


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"What?!" I yelled in shock.

"She's in transition" He said.

"How is that even possible?!" I cried.

"I don't know Elena, I don't know who did it" He said calmingly and held me in his arms.

Liz came up to us and patted me on the back. She had head.

"I'm so sorry Elena!" She said and hugged me

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Go talk to her" Stefan said.

I nodded, took his hand and dragged him into the room with me

Jenna stood staring at me.

"I'm so sorry" She said.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fine!" I said and started to walk towards her. She looked tense, like she was waiting for something horrible to happen. Suddenly she took her hand from her back and in the hand she held a dagger.

"Jenna, please. Don't" I said and she put the dagger against her chest.

"I can't live like this! This is not who I am!" She cried loudly.

Stefan stood behind me and looked like he knew exactly what was going to happen but still was shocked.

"Jenna. You don't have to do this. I can teach you to handle the thirst. I can teach you to live like I do. I promise, you're gonna get through this." He said.

"No!" She screamed with frustration and drove the stake through her heart.

"JENNA!" I screamed and ran towards her.

"No, Jenna. Please stay." I cried but she was already gone.

Stefan stood behind me.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I didn't see this coming. She was just so calm when I talked to her earlier, if she hadn't been, I would've never left her alone. I'm so sorry Elena." He said and pulled me away from Jenna's lifeless body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**-6 weeks later-**

I looked out the airplane window. The moon was huge outside. I poked Stefan on the arm so that he could see it too.

"Look Stefan!" I said sounding like a child on Christmas and pointed my finger out the window.

"Wow, Elena. It's beautiful! But not as beautiful as you!" He said and kissed me gently on my lips.

"That's not true." I giggled and kissed him more passionately.

Luckily we had hired a private jet, otherwise it would've been kinda awkward sitting there and making out.

I dragged myself backwards, finishing the kiss and looked out the window again

"Stefan! Look!" I said excitedly "You can see the Eiffel Tower!"

"Yeah, you can. Beautiful, huh?" He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah" I smiled.

I started to think about Jenna.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" I sobbed.

He took me in his arms and held me tight.

"Shhh, shhh. Everything's fine. Don't think about that now. We can go back to our problems when we return home!" He said calmingly.

"Okay." I said and wiped the tears of my face.

"In 10 minutes we'll land in Paris" We heard from the speakers and I smiled.

10 minutes to paradise with the man I loved more than anything else.

We stepped of the plane, it was hot outside. Stefan went to get our luggage and I just stood there. Squinting at the sun. Stefan came back, I took my bag and his hand and we started to walk towards the airport.

**-2 hours later-**

We had just arrived at our hotel and Stefan was checking us in. He had sat me down at a chair a few meters from him and I just sat there and watched him. I couldn't believe I was such a lucky girl, to have a man like him in my life. Every girl's dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**-3 days later-**

We had been walking around in Paris for like 5 hours now and I was really tired, we sat down at a café to rest our legs and eat some lunch. I ordered a risotto and Stefan ordered pasta with ratatouille. We just sat there eating in silence.

"How's your food honey?" He asked

"It's really good! You wanna taste?" I asked, put some of my food on my fork and put it to Stefan's mouth.

"Mmm… That's actually really good!" He said.

"I know" I said and kissed him on the hand.

He leaned over the table and kissed me.

The night was perfect, just as warm as I wanted it to be and the full moon hanging right above the horizon. I loved it here and wanted to stay forever.

When we had finished our meal we started talking more, about what I'd liked the most during the day.

"I think I liked the Eiffel Tower best!" I said

"It won't be your favorite place here for so much longer" He said with a tone I couldn't really recognize

"How come" I said.

"Follow me." He said, rose from the table and took my hand.

I followed him. Wondering where we were going. Cuz we were definitely not going back to the hotel.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see." He replied and continued to drag me after him

I was really curious and I couldn't even guess what we were going to do.

When we had walked for about 20 minutes I stopped suddenly.

"Stefan. Seriously! Where are we going? I'm tired. I wanna go home!" I whined

"Were there in just a minute! I promise! Elena. Please" He said and showed me he's puppy eyes so that I couldn't possibly say no and turn around and walk back.

About 3 minutes later we had reached our goal. We were at the top of a small mountain. We had a perfect view of the full moon

"Wow! This is beautiful!" I said and smiled towards him.

"Worth it, right?" He said and kissed me.

"Sooo. What are we doing here?" I asked

"I have a question for you." He said

"Okay, what?" I said and looked him in the eye

"Elena Gilbert. Will you marry me?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Stefan." I said

"What?" He asked and sounded worried.

"Stefan, I… I… I can't. I'm sorry!" I said.

"Why?" He asked with a whisper

"I just can't. It's not that I don't love you. It's just that with everything that's going on I can't bind myself so closely to a person right now." I explained and started to cry

He held me in his arms.

"Shhh. Shhh." He said calmingly.

"Why do always all bad things happen to me?" I sobbed

"I don't know honey. I don't know." He replied

We just stood there hugging. I was crying and he was stroking my back gently.

We stood there for 30 minutes.

I took a step back in shock.

"Stefan. Did you hear that?" I said

"What?" He asked

"I heard something." I said and looked around

"Oh there it is again" he said

"Yeah." I almost whispered

"Get behind me Elena." He said and pushed me against his back

"You." He said

"Hello. Old friend" The guy said. He had a brittish accent.

"Stefan. Who is it?" I said, almost having a panic attack.

"Elena. Please, be quiet." He said

"So. Who's your little friend back there?" The man said

"That's none of your business. Klaus." Stefan said sharply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Stefan! It's nice to see you. It has been a while since last time" Klaus said, with a much more humorous tone.

Stefan let go of me.

"Klaus" He said, smiled and took a few steps ahead to give him a friendly hug.

I just stood there. Wondering what to do.

"Elena, come here and say hello" Stefan said with a big smile

I carefully took a step ahead, looking skeptically at Klaus.

"Hi." I said

Stefan took my hand.

"So, how are you two related?" Klaus asked with a smile

"She's my girlfriend." Stefan said

I looked at Stefan.

"Don't worry honey. He won't bite!" Stefan said and I relaxed a bit, only to realize how much I needed to go to pee.

"Stefan. I really need to pee." I said, half laughing

"We really should be heading back Klaus. It's really late." Stefan said with a gentle smile

"Oh, I understand. You two go. We can talk more tomorrow." Klaus said, turned around and walked off.

We stood there together until we couldn't see Klaus anymore.

"Stefan, I really need to pee!" I said

"You wanna run into the forest and pee?" He said skeptically

"Yeah, actually I do. Give me your flashlight and wait here!" I said and took off, half running.

I ran about 10 meters into the forest. it was really dark but luckily I had the flashlight.

I peed and then I started to walk back. Suddenly I got the feeling that someone was following or watching me.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash and I started to run.

I ran and ran and ran but never found my way out. I pulled my phone up. No reception. Awesome!

"Stefan!" I yelled

"Elena!" I could hear from a distance but I couldn't make out where the noise came from. Had I been running in circles?

suddenly I felt something sharp dig in to my neck and then everything turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I woke up in a room, with only a very weak lighted lamp hanging from the roof.  
I searched my pockets for my phone but didn't find it. Damn, someone must have taken it or maybe I had dropped it in the forest.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" I said

"Hello" said a weak girly voice

"Who are you?" I said and was surprised over how frustrated and I sounded. I could hear the girl take a deep scared breath.  
I cleared my throat. "Who is it?" I said again, softer this time

"Anna" The girl said and I could hear her come closer.

"Anna… How'd you get here?" I said

The girl had stopped walking.

"I wanna know your name." She said.

"I'm Elena" I said and I could almost see the girls face, she was still a little too far away.

I could hear the girl star walking again.

"Elena?" She said and sounded like you'd have sounded if you met someone you didn't think you'd meet.

"Wh…" I started but got cut off by the way she looked. It wasn't just any Anna.  
It was Jeremy's Anna.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" She asked while she half ran towards me and threw herself into my arms, crying.

"Shhh, shhh." I said comforting.

"Elena, he took us from my home, he came there and took us. I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything to stop him. He grabbed us and forced us into his car and… and…." She sobbed

"Anna, what are you talking about? Who else did he take? Your mother? Brother? Sister?  
Anna! Who took you? Is there anyone else here?" I asked and pushed her away from me to look her in the eyes.

She took a deep breath to gather herself and I wiped the tears out of her face. She took another deep breath.

"Jeremy, they took Jeremy." She whispered.

I took a shaky breath.

"And who took you guys?" I asked and tried to control my voice and feelings.

"I think his name was Demen, Demon, Damien. Something like that." She said.

"Damon, his name was Damon." Someone said behind Anna. I recognized the voice immediately. It was Jeremy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Jeremy" I said and ran towards him to give him a hug.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing here?" He said and took a step back.

"I walked into the woods to pee and then I felt something sharp dig into my neck and then it was all black until I woke up here with you guys." I replied

"So this Damon, have you ever heard of him before?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I have heard of him. I have met him too." I said

"You have?!" Anna half shouted.

"Yeah, don't you guys know?" I said and started to get confused

"No" They said at the same time.

"He's Stefan's brother!" I said

"Ahhh, I thought the name sounded familiar." Jeremy mumbled.

We all just looked at each other. Not knowing that to say.

Suddenly I hear a voice from far away.

"Elena!" the voice shouted

"Hello? Who's there?" I called

"Elena?" The voice shouted again and this time I heard who it was. It was Klaus.

But why did he come look after me? Had something happened to Stefan? Why wasn't it Stefan's voice I heard?

"Klaus?" I shouted but realized the same moment that he was standing right in front of me.

"Elena" he said with his hot brittish accent

"Klaus" I said and just looking at him, skeptically.

"You look worried my dear.." He started.

"Worried? I look worried. It's the smallest of our problems I said as Anna and Jeremy stepped out of the dark on my left.

Klaus just stared at them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Soooo…" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you. Stefan is miserable. He blames himself for you disappearing in the woods. It's been days since he even went outside. And you know how he is. 'You need to get out at least 2 hours per day'" He said and laughed a little.

"Oh my god. We talked about that just a few weeks ago, that if something ever happened to me, he would never break his habits of going out every day. I know it's a weird thing to agree on but we did and it felt good. " I said.

"He told me that too, Elena. Like I said he's miserable. You need to come home! he explained

"Yeah, I've wanted to go home ever since I got here! But we were kidnapped Klaus! Damon attacked me in the woods and when I woke up here Anna and Jeremy was here, and… and…" I said but started to cry so I couldn't finish the sentence.

"There, there." He said while hugging me. Why was Klaus hugging me? We had only met once before.

About two minutes later he finally let go of me.

"Klaus, I'm really glad that you came here, but, I really want to go home now!" I said and sounded angrier than I'd planned.

"How did you even get in here? Anna and I have been searching for an exit ever since we came here like 3 weeks ago." Jeremy asked

Whoa. They've been here for 3 weeks?

"I came from above. There's a big tunnel to your left as you may have seen" Klaus said and pointed towards the tunnel. "If you go into that tunnel, as far as you can and then you'll see an opening right up. There, you can get out there."

"But Anna and I went into that tunnel and found nothing but cold stone wall." Jeremy said.

"I know, the entry was kinda hidden under a Stone, I found it while I was walking around in the woods. Suddenly I heard voices from underground and when I listened closer I heard it was you, Elena. I saw Damon going west so I removed the stone and jumped down and if you guys want to come out of here I'd suggest that we go now!" Klaus explained and started to talk towards the tunnel.

"Jeremy, Anna, come on. Let's go, let's get out of this hellhole" I said and followed Klaus.

"I'm coming" They said in sync and started to laugh.

"Move people! I'd really want to get out of here today" Klaus shouted from inside the tunnel.

"We're coming" The three said in sync, again, and we started to laugh, again.

After 15 minutes we had reached the end of the tunnel, my eyes had finally gotten used to the darkness when I saw a bright light right above us.

"Here it is." Klaus said

After 5 minutes of climbing, almost falling, having small panic attacks and helping each other we were all out, Klaus had of course done one of his super vamp jumps and then refused to help us up.

Finally, freedom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**5 hours later**

"Stefan." I whispered.

He didn't turn around.

"Stefan." I said again, this time a little louder

He moved but still didn't turn around. I could hear him talking for himself.

"I shouldn't have let this happen, why did I let her go by herself." He whispered.

"Stefan!" I shouted.

He turned around.

"Elena?" He said.

I was speechless, Klaus was right. He looked like crap.

"Stefan, oh my god! I've missed you so much!" I said, ran towards him and hugged him tightly. I could

hear him starting to cry.

"Elena" He sobbed

"There, there, everything's ok now, I'm here. Always" I said and felt like I was going to cry too. God, I

always started to cry when Stefan cried.

"I've missed you so much" he said, leaned out of my grip, took my face between his hands and kissed

me.

I kissed him back passionately.

About five minutes later he let me go.

"Stefan, why didn't you do as we said we'd do is something happened to one of us?" I said, my

anxiety shining through my voice.

"I just couldn't, I tried but I just couldn't Elena, I'm so sorry." He said and turned my face up towards

his.

"Elena, you're everything that matters to me, you are the woman that I love, I love you, I

always will."

"I love you too!" I said and kissed him again.

This time I was the one that broke the kiss.

"Stefan, I've been thinking about us and what we should do with our lives. And I've also been

reconsidering your question." I said

"And…?" he asked.

"I think we should get married. So, ask me again." I said flirty

"Elena Gilbert. Will you marry me?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Always" I replied.

Suddenly he lifted me up in his arms (bride style) and kissed me.

Then, we headed towards the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

"I love so much Elena." Stefan whispered

"I love you to" I said and kissed him on the nose

"Elena, you know that tickles!" Stefan giggled.

I squinted at him.

"Oh, you wanna know something that tickles." I said with a deep raspy voice

"No! Honey, please!" he whined as I crawled backwards down to the end of the bed.

"You're so boring!" I whined

"Well, sorry that I'm ticklish. I'm just trying not to kick you in the head." He laughed at my facial expression

"I'll forgive you. Someday." I teased, stepped onto the floor, grabbed his shirt (the one with red elephants on, don't ask me why I picked it) and put it on.

He laughed.

"Elena, come on. I was kidding!" He half yelled since I was already out of the room.

"I need to drink and make some food! I'm starving!" I yelled back.

He didn't reply but I was sure he had heard me. I mean, he was a vampire.

I went over to the fridge grabbed the orange juice, the eggs and the bacon.

"Stefan! Can you help me with the frying iron? I can't reach it!" I shouted and the next second he was standing behind me with the frying iron in his hand.

"Here you go, sweetheart." He said with a loving tone.

"Thank you, love." I said back with the exact same tone.

I took out took the eggs, milk, yoghurt and butter out of the fridge. Then I went over to the pantry and took out the flour, sugar, salt, baking powder and vanilla sugar. Then I started making the pancakes.

"Ohhh, it smells good, hun!" Stefan mumbled into my ear.

"Thank you" I purred back

"You know that I love you, right?" He asked me while pouring up some coffee for me.

"I know. I love you too" I said and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It was 1 pm, Stefan and I were sitting by the laptop, booking tickets for our journey home.

All the tickets we looked at were quite expensive but we managed to find a couple of cheap ones.

"So, were going home on September 11th. Stefan, do you really think that's a good idea?" I said and sounded more worried than I'd planned.

"Oh, crap, I didn't think of that. Hmmm. When do you suggest we go home?" He asked politely.

"September 8th or what do you think?" I asked

""Sounds good to me" He said and smiled at me.

"Good. Then let's book those tickets so that we can go out and do something for the day since we don't have that many days left. In fact we only now had 4 days left in Paris.

"So, what would you like to do today?" He asked

"Well, at first I'd like to call Caroline and ask her if she could pick us up at the airport…" I said

"There's a payphone just a couple of hundred meters from here, I can follow you if you'd like to." he said and ran his hand over my cheek.

"I'd love it if you'd follow me" I said and took his hand in mine and started walking towards the door.

He didn't say anything else, he just followed me.

After a 5 minute walk we reached our goal. The payphone.

I dialed the Caroline's number and pressed the "call" button.

"Caroline Forbes" She said when she answered the phone.

"Hi, Caroline, this is Elena." I said.

"Hiiiiiii!" The girl on the other side of the line squealed

"Care, calm down. It's just me. it's not like we haven't spoken in a year!" I laughed

"But I've missed you" Caroline almost whined.

"Anyway, Stefan and I are going home on September 8th. We'll be back home around 5 pm. Could you pick us up at the airport?" I asked.

"Of course I can. I'd love to hear all about what's happened while you two were away." she purred into phone.

She didn't mean just random things, like where we'd gone to have dinner. She meant details, and special things.

"That's just so you Care, but I still love you!" I laughed.

"So I'll be there at 4:30. See ya!" Caroline said and hung up.

Stefan looked at me and laughed. "She wants details, doesn't she?"

"Yep. And I'm gonna tell her all about our little tickle fight, and about how boring you are." I teased.

He just stared at me.

"Come on, Stefan, I'm just kidding! I'm not telling her anything!" I laughed at his facial expression.

"Good. Cause we wouldn't want to give her a heart attack, would we?" He said and sounded very serious.

"No." I laughed.

So, what do you guys thin? Should I keep writing or should I maybe just leave it here?

I love your reviews! They make me really happy!

Love ya all!

/ Rachel


	16. I'm sorry!

Hey my lovely readers! I know that you probably thought that there was finally a new chapter up, but I'll have to disappoint you!

I've read through all of the chapters and I know that some things are still unsolved, but i just don't have any inspiration anymore! I stopped watching TVD after "After School Special". I felt already at the beginning on the fourth season that I didn't enjoy watching it as much anymore as I'd done before but I still decided to give it a shot. I gave it until episode 10 to prove that it was still worth spending my time to watch.

But the further in to the season I got, the more I disliked it, which is really sad cause I had expected a lot out of this season and it was just a complete disappointment.

So when I came to the 10th episode I thought "this is the last chance, if it isn't good now, it won't be good ever again. When I was sitting there, watching "After School Special" I seriously just wanted to punch someone in the face. Not because of what happened or because there was a lot of Delena-shit everywhere. It was because I was so disappointed by Julie Plec and what she's done to the show! (Please don't hate me for having opinions, ok?)

I don't even think I finished that last episode. I just could't handle one of my favorite tv-shows being destroyed like that.

I still ADORE the first 2 seasons and I like the third season but the fourth destroyed it for me so I decided to stop watching.

I wish I'd gotten the chance to finish this story before I lost interest in the show but sometimes sad stuff happens and you just have to deal with it.

I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, but I still love you all and I hope that one day I might maybe be able to finish this story (I don't think it'll ever happen but you never know)

:)

It's also sad cause TVD was a part of my life for a little ver 3 years and it WAS hard to let go, but it was the best for me and I'm happy with my decision!

I could sit here, in my bed, and continue writing this forever cause I have so much to say to all of you that have supported me through my writing and made me happy when I'm feeling down because of a sad episode, but I'm gonna go with what I've written now and I hope you guys wont hunt me down and kill me ;)

I will forever love you all and TVD will always be remembered in my heart and I'm grateful for it!

XoXo! :)

/Rachel


End file.
